


Personne d'autre que moi

by Nelja



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Gen, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un extracteur tente le défi de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Dominick Cobb. Il n'y trouve pas ce qu'il aurait attendu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personne d'autre que moi

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Christopher Nolan.

Ted se sent nerveux. Il n'aurait pas dû se séparer des autres. Dans un monde qui suit la logique des rêves, il peut aussi bien se retrouver à l'autre bout du monde.

Leur architecte lui a dit, pourtant : normalement, c'est au bout de ce couloir - ou peut-être du suivant ? - que se trouve la salle où Dominick Cobb va partager les secrets de l'inception.

Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, disent certains des extracteurs parmi les plus doués. On n'a jamais vu une inception réussie. Mais ces rumeurs doivent venir de quelque chose, et dans le monde des extracteurs, elles sont tenaces. Ted, Jones et les autres ont décidé d'y croire.

C'est quelque chose d'étrange et de légèrement inquiétant, après avoir entretenu si longtemps une rivalité professionnelle et presque admirative avec la team de Cobb, de l'avoir endormi, d'être celui qui s'introduit dans le rêve, cette fois. Bien sûr, il y avait des pièges. Il y en a de plus en plus souvent, et au moins, de la part de Cobb, on ne pouvait que s'y attendre. Mais Ted n'a que quelques égratignures, et le rêve est en route. Cobb croit qu'il est en train d'organiser une inception, pour une récompense mirobolante...

"Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ?" lui demande une belle femme qui l'effleure.

Un instant, il pense à lui répondre, par réflexe, puis il se rappelle que ce n'est qu'une projection, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il reconnaît le visage. La femme décédée de Cobb.

"Ash, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" Il est furieux, d'un coup, contre leur faussaire. La possibilité d'introduire Mal avait été étudiée, mais ils y avaient finalement renoncé, et il est hors de question d'improviser. "Tu devais faire Arthur ! Où sont les autres ? Cobb est là ?"

"Tu ne mérites pas de voir Dom." dit la femme avec un dédain vibrant.

Et Ash peut être la meilleure faussaire du monde, ce n'est toujours pas elle. C'est une projection, une simple projection ! Qu'y a-t-il de plus normal pour un homme que de rêver de sa femme morte de temps en temps ! Et Ted qui ne devrait pas y prêter la moindre attention, qui est en train de perdre son temps...

"Ash ne le méritait pas non plus, et elle a bien souffert pour cela."

Et, toujours souriante, elle sort un long poignard de sa manche.

Soit Cobb a l'habitude de rêver sa femme comme une jalouse psychopathe, soit c'est le moment où les projections deviennent aggressives. On dirait que Ted a perdu. Mais il n'aime pas conclure si rapidement.

Elle est armée, mais elle est seule. Il n'est pas certain de ce qui arrive aux autres membres de l'équipe, en ce moment, à part Ash qui est out. Peut-être la mission peut-elle encore être un succès ? Il sort son revolver, vise la femme...

Elle est si rapide qu'elle lui transperce la main avant même qu'il ait le temps de tirer. D'un coup de pied, elle envoie l'arme derrière elle, très loin, là où ils ne peuvent pas aller la chercher. Le sol ne devrait pas être si lisse et glissant, mais c'est un rêve, après tout. Ted serre les dents. Il faudra qu'il esquive mieux, la prochaine fois.

"Elle et les autres membres de ta petite équipe. Ils souffrent toujours, d'ailleurs." poursuit la femme avec jubilation. "Je ne vais pas les laisser se réveiller si facilement."

Ted s'est figé juste un instant - les projections ne sont pas conscientes de vivre dans un rêve, alors qui est-elle, une faussaire d'une équipe rivale, mais non, c'est impossible, personne d'autre ne peut être rentré dans l'esprit de Cobb, son corps est endormi dans leur laboratoire...

Et cet instant suffit pour que la femme lui plante son couteau dans l'oeil, en ajoutant "Il est temps que tu les rejoignes."

La douleur est insoutenable, et on ne meurt pas d'un oeil crevé, a le temps de penser Ted avec horreur. Combien de temps devra-t-il attendre avant de se réveiller ?

"Es-tu certain que tu retrouveras la vue quand tu te réveilleras ?" demande la femme, se penchant vers lui avec grâce. La lueur dans son regard est aussi terrifiante que celle sur sa lame. "On parle de douleurs fantômes, parfois. Il est possible que certaines souffrances restent, si on est assez persuadé qu'elles sont vraies, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qui es-tu ?" demande Ted. C'est une question stupide, qui lui vaudra une blessure. Il espère que la femme sera irréfléchie, qu'elle le tuera.

Il n'a pas cette chance. C'est un morceau de peau qui est tranché. La blessure est probablement superficielle. Il doit se retenir de crier.

"Tu peux considérer que je suis l'ange-gardien de Dom." répond-elle pourtant. Elle se penche au dessus de Ted, la pointe de son couteau sur l'oeil qui lui reste. "Personne n'a le droit de jouer avec son esprit. Rien que moi." Elle continue, pensive. "Sais-tu seulement ce qui t'attend au réveil ? Si vraiment ce rêve est contrôlé, je ne devrais pas être là du tout..." Elle susurre, découpant juste le bout de sa paupière "Es-tu certain de tes souvenirs ? Es-tu certain que tu es ce que tu te rappelles ? Es-tu même certain d'exister, si rien n'a de sens ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mal ?"

Ted réussit à se rappeler que c'est la voix de Cobb. Il lui reste même un oeil pour vérifier. Vraiment lui, probablement, pas une projection qui a son apparence, même s'il ne peut plus être vraiment certain de rien. La douleur l'empêche de réfléchir, mais il ne sait pas si au bout d'une réflexion claire, il sera évident qu'elle ment, ou qu'elle dit la vérité...

La femme se désintéresse de lui. C'est la bonne nouvelle. Elle se tourne vers Cobb. "Je fais le travail de tes projections. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'y ai été bien avant elles." Elle désigne Ted, qui voudrait se lever et courir, mais n'est pas certain d'y arriver sans son oeil. "Elles auraient peut-être fini plus tôt, j'admets, et cela aurait très certainement été plus agréable pour eux. Laisse-moi juste finir." Le degré de cruauté, tout ce qu'elle implique, donne à Ted la chair de poule.

Que peut-elle être ?

"Au secours !" crie-t-il à Cobb. "J'étais censé faire un travail sur toi. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu sais comment c'est, la feuille de paie..."

"Oui," répond Cobb, trop calme... non pas froid comme sa femme, c'est plutôt l'apathie du désespoir. "J'avais deviné cette partie avant même de vous voir. Je ne rêve plus hors des rêves partagés, et ce n'est pas mon travail, donc..."

Ne pas rêver. Ted ne peut même pas imaginer cela. Il est venu dans le métier pour les rêves.

"Est-ce que c'est dur de ne jamais croire que je suis vraiment avec toi ?" demande Mal - séductrice, amusée, ou peut-être que c'est seulement par rapport à la façon dont elle parle à Ted qu'elle n'a pas l'air sadique.

"Mais je ne m'en réveille jamais." répond Cobb en haussant les épaules - tendu, pourtant. "Cela compense largement." Il regarde Mal dans les yeux "Tue-le, et qu'on en finisse."

"Que me donneras-tu en échange ? Non, ne réponds pas. Rien, comme d'habitude."

"Que veux-tu ?"

"Tu le sais bien. Je veux que tu viennes me rejoindre."

"Je suis là."

"Pour toujours."

Il ne répond pas, et Ted pourrait perdre espoir, mais Cobb sort soudain un revolver d'une de ses poches. Il l'a toujours, ou vient juste de le rêver, une fois qu'il est conscient de sa situation, il en est capable aussi bien qu'eux. En tout cas, Ted est reconnaissant quand la balle lui transperce la poitrine, le tue presque instantanément.

Quand Ted se réveille dans leur salle d'opérations, en un sursaut violent, tous les autres sont encore plongés dans le sommeil, et il les réveille tous, vite, les renversant à terre, réveillant leur centre d'équilibre comme on lui a appris.

Cela va réveiller Cobb aussi, bien sûr, ce n'est pas son rêve. Il leur fera regretter tout cela, probablement, et s'il n'en vient pas aux mains, ce sera sur leur réputation. Mais en attendant, tous les autres sont blessés, torturés, aux mains de cette sorcière, et chaque seconde est trop longue pour eux.

Ce qu'ils vont payer sera probablement assez pour les délivrer de ce cauchemar - ne sera pas assez pour connaître les horreurs qu'il croit deviner dans l'esprit de Cobb. C'est son métier d'extraire les secrets des rêves, et pourtant, il y a là des choses que personne n'aurait jamais dû voir.


End file.
